


Unmei No Akai Ito

by wildheartmustang



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Romance, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 02:25:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5809981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildheartmustang/pseuds/wildheartmustang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The two people connected by the red thread are destined lovers, regardless of place, time, or circumstances. This magical cord may stretch or tangle, but never break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unmei No Akai Ito

Kagerou was a young woman of eighteen when Orochi told her about the Red String of Fate - the red string that is tied to the little fingers of future lovers when they first meet. The string might stretch and tangle but it will never break; the fate of those who truly love is so inextricably solid that nothing other than death will come in between those two people.

When Kagerou met Saizou for the first time, the red string tied itself around their little fingers and connected them for all their lives, even though neither party knew at the time.

Even when the two said their ‘I love you’s’ for the first time, neither knew that the string between them existed. It made sense to Kagerou that such a thing didn’t exist, for the two of them wouldn’t stay together.

Saizou never believed in such trite nonsense. Kagerou wished rather than believed.

Their string would tangle and stretch like none before, yet through all their arguments and their days serving their country and their master, the string held tight upon their digit. It refused to budge an inch. Fate agreed that they belonged together, fate mirrored what they felt deep in their hearts, yet would never say to the other.

Even Kaze told Saizou that there was _something_ there. He just didn’t know that the gods had sanctioned their feelings.

Their love was already consecrated.

It would be years until the couple found themselves together once again. Their string still taut and finally untangled. Orochi told Kagerou that the Red String of Fate was always there to pull them back together. It was fate that they would always be together.

Neither Kagerou nor Saizou would let such fancy get to them.

But then again maybe they were both so stubborn that even without Fate or the Red String, they would always find themselves in each other’s beds. A red string wasn’t needed when they both held each others hand as they slept.


End file.
